


Meeting Sailor Sun - Number 1

by Peachfaerie



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of two one shots I have made of the Sailor Senshi meeting my OC, Sailor Sun. Prevelant PlutoxSun and for those with the more perverted minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sailor Sun - Number 1

“Oh Nikko. Now you’re laughing. Should I be scared?” Uranus was wondering the same question as she watched the two senshi interact. One was a friend of the wind guardian, the mysterious and usually dour Sailor Pluto. The other Uranus had never seen before though her slight energy signature. She was extremely tall about seven feet and more handsome than pretty. She had dark brown hair with messy bangs that reminded Uranus of Star Fighter’s and two long ponytails. Wise royal blue eyes stood out against her golden skin. Uranus had to note that they seemed older than Pluto’s. Her uniform was much like the Starlights, a deep orange bikini and hotpants paired with matching long gloves and boots. A strange golden symbol, a circle within the outline of a larger circle, was familiar to Uranus sat right between her eyes in lieu of a diadem.  
“Stop! P-Please! Just stop!” The normally staid time senshi guffawed uncontrollably. Uranus turned to her lover, the graceful Neptune, and shrugged, confused. The three had been losing to a strange monster when the mysterious senshi had shown up and dusted it with one blow from a very big sword that she had stuck into the ground to free her hands. Pluto and she had then promptly started fighting which led to this laughing fit.  
“Stop what? I don’t know what I said to make you laugh!” The brunette huffed, about as confused as Uranus and Neptune.  
“Oh, you….” Pluto chuckled and grabbed the senshi by her collar. She jerked her forward and moved up at the same time, effectively kissing her.  
“Mmf?!” The flustered brunette flailed her arms awkwardly, not sure what to do. Pluto withdrew and smiled fondly at her gaping friend.  
“Oh, Sun. You were always oblivious to romance.” Pluto kissed her again. Neptune turned to an open-mouthed blonde.  
“Maybe…We should leave them?” The beauty asked, blushing slightly.  
“Uhm….” Uranus took one look at her lover and then practically dragged her out of the immediate area “I never want to go through that again.” She sighed, resting against a tree. They had stopped in a park with a fountain in the middle.  
“Jah, and I thought we were bad.” Neptune replied. “Their relationship seems to be a mix of Rei and Usagi, Mamoru and Usagi, and ours.” She observed thoughtfully.  
AUTHOR ALERT: I am no good at flirting, so this might be bad or good. I don’t know.  
“So…are they more like ours or one of Koneko’s?” Uranus said in Neptune’s ear as she trailed a finger down her lover’s spine.  
“Oh, I don’t know…maybe…” Neptune trailed off seductively and unexpectedly slapped her lover’s chest. “Jah! That’s what I forgot!” She dragged Uranus to her car and detransformed. The wind senshi followed suit, sighing regretfully.  
“What’s gong on?” Haruka scowled. Michiru tapped her lover’s nose.  
“You do what I ask you, and I’ll let you pose for me.” The artist smiled seductively.  
“Alright, fine. I don’t know what it is and already I’m interested.” Haruka sighed.  
“PLUTO!!! GET OFF ME!!!” The two women turned to where the bellow came from.  
“Uh….” Both of their faces turned a bright red.


End file.
